


Let's drag that bitch

by Kiirogirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé knows that, F/F, I ship Chloenette but in this fic I only explore their relationship, Lila is a bitch, it's basically an alternative ending for chameleon but I'm salty and also my girl marinette is, they are huge lesbians, this fic is so stupid I'm so sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirogirl/pseuds/Kiirogirl
Summary: Au in which miraculous ladybug has actually continuity and Chloè's character development isn't a jokeOrIn which I roast every character of this fucking show and the show itself while writing about the girls alliance we atually deserve.#LetMarinetteSayFuck2k19THE FIC IS IN ITALIAN BUT I'LL EVENTUALLY TRANSLATE IT IN ENGLISH I PROMISE





	Let's drag that bitch

Marinette non riesce a credere a quanto sia patetica.

La sua intera classe pare essere sotto l’incantesimo di quella strega manipolatrice di Lila ed invece di essere là fuori a combattere per la giustizia si ritrova chiusa nel bagno delle ragazze a piangere come se avesse ancora 5 anni e le avessero appena detto che Babbo Natale non esiste.

Davvero, se i Parigini sapessero che la loro adorata Ladybug non è altro che una ragazzina incapace di far vedere la verità ai suoi amici sicuramente reclamerebbero il miraculous della coccinella per darlo a qualcuno di più competente.

Riesce già ad immaginarsi una folla inferocita sotto casa sua provvista di forconi e baguette dure come il cemento, pronta a farsi giustizia e a dare il suo corpo in pasto a Papillon. A guidare gli infuriati Parigini c’è il suo fedele compagno felino, che la guarda con espressione più delusa che arrabbiata.

La sola immagine è in grado di farla singhiozzare più forte del dovuto, e sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Tikki scuote forte il capo, cercando di far uscire quegli occhi verdi dalla sua testa.

“Marinette, mi fa male il cuore vederti così” le dice apprensivo il suo kwami, “non farti influenzare da ciò che quella ragazza ti ha detto. Tu sei una forza della natura, troverai una soluzione” continua e si avvicina al suo viso, accarezzandole la guancia destra. “La trovi sempre”.

La corvina porta una mano sulla testolina della coccinella e la stringe di più a sé, ricambiando il dolce gesto.

“G-grazie, Tikki” sussurra tra le lacrime mentre si lascia coccolare dal piccolo esserino che sta cercando di consolarla.

Il delicato tocco del kwami è in grado di tranquillizzarla almeno un po’, e le parole da questo appena pronunciate riecheggiano nella sua testa.

E’ vero, lei trova sempre una soluzione.

Lei è forte, lei è Marinette.

Fa un profondo respiro e cerca di rilassarsi. Può farcela. Deve farcela.

In fondo deve solo provare che Lila sta mentendo, qualcosa di abbastanza semplice rispetto alle sfide a cui viene sottoposta ogni giorno.

In più ha già affrontato la ragazza una volta, smascherarla una seconda volta non potrà poi essere così difficile… giusto?

Beh, in realtà non è proprio la stessa cosa. La prima volta non aveva l’intera classe contro… che è proprio il motivo per cui ha appena avuto un crollo emotivo nel bagno delle ragazze. A dire il vero non è nemmeno sicura che le sia passato. Si sente ancora sull’orlo delle lacrime, pronta ad aprire i rubinetti in qualsiasi momento.

L’unica differenza è che quell’immensa sensazione di impotenza mista a tristezza si è attenuata: è infatti consapevole delle sue capacità e sa di non essere la causa di ciò che è successo. È solo che a volte è difficile non lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni.

In compenso però adesso c’è rabbia e nervosismo.

Il fatto è che non riesce a togliersi dalla testa il sorrisetto soddisfatto che Lila le ha rivolto mentre con fin troppa sfacciataggine si sedeva al fianco di Adrien. Un posto che lei aspetta da tutta una vita.

Ma il problema non è nemmeno più il posto, perché in fondo quella bugiarda qualcosa di vero lo ha detto: non ne vale la pena di litigare per un ragazzo.

Ed ha perfettamente ragione.

Infatti ormai Adrien c’entra ben poco: questa è diventata una questione di principio, perché quella ragazza non può semplicemente permettersi di minacciarla come una bulletta di bassa categoria e passarla liscia. Nemmeno Chloè è mai arrivata a tanto.

Dove crede di essere? In Heathers?

Che poi, perché diavolo quando è lei a raccontare un’innocente bugia finisce con il subire un’umiliazione pubblica ma se è Lila a sparare boiate nessuno si sofferma per un attimo sul fatto che le sue storie non solo non hanno un minimo di senso logico, ma continuano a cambiare versione?  
Come fanno i suoi compagni a crederle? Come ha fatto quella serpe ad incantare persino la signorina Bustier?

E soprattutto, secondo quale legge dell’universo la Vipera si assenta per mesi per poi presentarsi come se nulla fosse e soffiarle con tanta facilità qualcosa per cui lei era pronta a vendere l’anima al demonio?

Ma scherziamo?

Quest’intera situazione è talmente assurda ed ingiusta che Marinette sta cominciando a credere nella reincarnazione, perché deve per forza aver fatto qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in una vita passata per meritarsi tutto questo. O forse Dio la sta punendo per quella storia dei cellulari rubati… eppure né Alya né Adrien se ne sono lamentati, dannazione.

“Dannazione!” ripete ad alta voce, e non può fare a meno di farsi scappare un verso di frustrazione che assomiglia parecchio al verso di accoppiamento di una scimmia. È così arrabbiata che sente di nuovo le lacrime pronte ad uscire fuori per godersi in prima fila lo speciale Marinette-Non-Sa-Gestire-Le-Sue-Emozioni-Quindi-Piange-E-Prede-A-Pugni-Le-Cose atto II ed il suo cervello che continua a riprodurre in loop l’immagine di quel sorrisetto intriso di cattiveria non aiuta di certo.

Riesce però a zittirsi immediatamente non appena sente la porta principale del bagno aprirsi. Non vuole che qualcuno la veda in questo stato.

Lei e Tikki si scambiano un’occhiata complice e trattengono il respiro.

La porta si richiude e il rumore dei passi si fa sempre più vicino.

Spera solo che non sia Chloè.

“Ehila?? C’è qualcuno?”

Come non detto.

Lassù c’è definitivamente qualcuno che la odia.

Nell’udire l’irritante voce della bionda che riecheggia nel bagno Marinette rimane completamente pietrificata, e Tikki corre a nascondersi nella sua borsetta.

La corvina è abbastanza sicura che Chloè stia cercando qualcuno, altrimenti non avrebbe annunciato la sua presenza in quel modo.

Fa un respiro profondo, ragionando sul fatto che la bionda starà probabilmente cercando Sabrina per schiavizzare la povera ragazza (o per giocare a quello stupido gioco per coppie- super pinguino), e prova a tranquillizzarsi.

D’altronde non avrebbe nessuna ragione per cercare qualcun altro, non è che Chloè abbia molti amici… beh, di certo non sta cercando lei. Spera.

Dato che però nella vita non si è mai troppo prudenti (soprattutto se si è Marinette Dupain-Cheng), la corvina elabora un geniale piano in tre fasi che le permetterà di evitare l’inevitabile scontro con l’ape regina:

Fase 1  
Accovacciarsi sulla tavoletta del water ((chiusa))

Fase 2  
Restare immobile

Fase 3  
Aspettare il dolce sollievo della morte che Chloè la lasci in pace

E ok, lo ammette, forse il suo piano non è poi così geniale…. ma è qualcosa. Con un po’ di fortuna potrebbe perfino funzionare.

Riesce quasi a sentire la colonna sonora de Lo squalo mentre la bionda batte furiosamente il pugno sulle porte degli altri bagni per controllare che siano vuoti, e le pareti di cartongesso del minuscolo bagno in cui si trova sembrano restringersi sempre di più, così come le sue possibilità di salvezza.

E d’accordo, potrebbe star ingigantendo un pochino la situazione, ma non è affatto colpa sua se è emotivamente esausta e se il suo ultimo neurone funzionante ha deciso di abbandonarla.

Del resto come biasimarlo, se non avesse avuto degli amici anche lei avrebbe fatto le valigie dopo aver visto i suoi compagni credere che un fazzoletto di stoffa accartocciato avrebbe potuto accecare un ragazzo con gli occhiali… purtroppo l’amicizia è qualcosa che trascende perfino il buon senso.

Dei colpi frenetici sulla porta del bagno di fianco la riportano alla crudele realtà, e sente il panico salire assieme al tramezzino al tonno che ha divorato per pranzo.

Ha delle goccioline di sudore sulla fronte che vorrebbe davvero asciugarsi, ma col cavolo che si muove. È talmente imbranata che qualsiasi movimento potrebbe essere cruciale, soprattutto considerando la posizione a chioccia in cui si trova. Onestamente non sa nemmeno come abbia fatto a resistere così a lungo senza cadere o stirarsi un muscolo.

Le nocche della mano di Chloè bussano alla sua porta e Marinette serra immediatamente le palpebre, sperando che in qualche modo questo possa aiutarla. Sente il cuore salirgli in gola, e forse anche qualcos’altro. Dannato tramezzino al tonno.

Non è mai stata molto credente, ma incrocia le dita e comincia a pregare qualsiasi divinità di cui conosce il nome di darle la forza di non dare di stomaco davanti alla sua arci nemica. Chloè la bullizzerebbe per il resto della vita per una cosa del genere. Non che non la bullizzi per qualsiasi altra cosa faccia, comunque.

In ogni caso qualcuno sembra ascoltare le sue preghiere, perché il rumore cessa.

Potrebbe quasi piangere dalla gioia.

E’ salva, ce l’ha fatta.

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo”

…oppure no.

Apre di scatto gli occhi, accorgendosi della figura bionda davanti a lei che la guarda come se le fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.

Come diavolo ha fatto a- la porta.

Marinette si è dimenticata di chiudere a chiave la dannatissima porta.

Sorpresa, ma non troppo, richiude immediatamente gli occhi in un disperato tentativo di salvare il salvabile. E per il salvabile intende la possibilità di venire fulminata seduta stante da Zeus senza dover guardare di nuovo negli occhi Chloè che la osserva mentre sembra stia covando un uovo su uno dei bagni della scuola.

In un incredibile colpo di scena, non succede assolutamente nulla. Nemmeno Zeus ha pietà di lei.

“Ripeto, cosa diavolo stai facendo”

Dovrebbe essere una domanda, pensa Marinette, eppure il tono incredulo della bionda la fa sembrare un’affermazione.

Avendo constatato che la famosa tecnica ninja se io non la vedo nemmeno lei può vedermi sta chiaramente non funzionando, la corvina si rassegna al proprio destino e riapre gli occhi.

“Mmhh.. Yoga?” tenta.

“Nel bagno della scuola”

“Già, uno studio recente ha provato che praticare Yoga in un bagno è il modo più efficace per liberarsi di tutta l’energia negativa… e se si ha bisogno, per liberarsi anche di altro” afferma, alzando le sopracciglia in modo allusivo.

Chat sarebbe fiera di lei.

“Smettila immediatamente” afferma Chloè portandosi il pollice e l’indice sul ponte del naso.

“Di fare cosa?”

“Questo” le risponde e gesticolando con la mano indica Marinette che è ancora accovacciata sul water. “Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia facendo ma smettila immediatamente, è imbarazzante e disgustoso”

L’unica cosa disgustosa qui è il tuo ombretto turchese, vorrebbe rispondere, ma decide invece di stare in silenzio mentre si aggiusta in una posizione più comoda.

Aspetta che l’altra richiuda la porta o dica qualcosa, ma non succede assolutamente nulla.

Le due si guardano per qualche minuto, entrambe indecise su cosa fare o dire. Imbarazzante.

Marinette è la prima a rompere lo strano silenzio. “Allora?”

“Allora cosa?” replica la bionda. Sembra confusa.

“Volevi qualcosa?” prova di nuovo la corvina, sorpresa che quest’assurda conversazione non sia ancora sfociata in insulti e tirate di capelli.

“Io non voglio proprio nulla da te, Dupain-Cheng” dice l’altra incrociando le braccia al petto con fare scandalizzato, “come se volessi avere qualcosa a che fare con te. Tchh. Pazzesco!”

Marinette rotea gli occhi e ringrazia il cielo di non avere più nemmeno l’energia per mandare la bionda a quel paese, altrimenti le avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi.

“Allora potresti tipo chiudere la porta? Avrei da fare io qui” risponde congiungendo le mani a mo’ di preghiera. È così che si fa yoga… no? Spera che la sua ovvia conoscenza in materia sia abbastanza per spaventarla e liberarsi dell’ape regina. Ovviamente non lo è.

“No, devo usare il bagno. Spostati”

A questo punto Marinette è convinta che la bionda la stia prendendo in giro. Deve essere così. Per forza.

Oppure ha deciso di vedere fino a dove la sua pazienza riesce ad arrivare. Per sua sfortuna è già al limite per oggi.

Chiude gli occhi massaggiandosi le tempie. Zeus, dammi la forza.

“Chloè, ci sono almeno altri 5 bagni liberi che puoi usare” dice con tono ovvio e pacato, come stesse spiegando la tabellina del due ad un bambino.

“Si ma io voglio usare questo bagno” risponde l’altra in modo altrettanto ovvio.

E qualcosa in Marinette scatta. Non sa ben dire cosa, ma scatta.

Spalanca gli occhi e “Va bene, allora me ne vado io!” esplode alzando le mani al cielo e precipitandosi fuori dalle mura di cartongesso che le hanno fatto compagnia negli ultimi 20 minuti.

Sta per sbattersi la porta alle spalle ma “Aspetta!” urla Chloè bloccando la sua marcia furiosa verso la libertà.

Marinette si volta e ancora rossa dalla rabbia “Cos’altro vuoi? Che ti tenga la mano mentre fai i tuoi bisogni?” sbotta.

Le guance della bionda si colorano di porpora e “Cosa? No- Cosa stai-“

Chiaramente imbarazzata, prende un respiro profondo e la fissa per un attimo. Poi “La tua faccia è un disastro” se ne esce, puntandole il dito contro.

“Scusami?”

“Hai tutto il mascara colato, sembri un panda. E poi hai gli occhi lucidi, si vede che hai pianto. Per non parlare di quelle labbra mangiucchiate! Davvero, fossi in te non uscirei di qui conciata così. Non che di solito la tua faccia sia meglio- aspetta, dove vai!”

“Non ho intenzione di stare qui a farmi insultare da una che non sa distinguere un correttore da un rossetto!”

Visibilmente oltraggiata, la bionda si porta una mano al petto e la sua bocca prende la forma di una “O”.

“Come hai osato!”

Chloè sembra così genuinamente offesa che Marinette potrebbe anche ridere se non fosse per il fatto che sta morendo dalla voglia di darle un pugno in faccia.

L’aura di arroganza che circonda l’ape regina però non vacilla nemmeno un po’. Dopo lo shock iniziale, infatti, Chloè torna subito all’attacco.

“Certo che per una che va in giro a blaterare di voler diventare una stilista non ne capisci proprio nulla di moda, Dupain-Cheng!” sputa, “Questo è chiamato nu-“

“No, no, no, no no. Assolutamente no. Non provarci nemmeno. Non te lo permetto.” la interrompe subito Marinette, puntandole l’indice al petto. Non ha intenzione di ascoltare una tale blasfemia. “Non provare a spacciare quell’abominio per un nude quando sono più bianche le tue labbra che le tue chiappe da ricca viziata!”

Ecco, lo ha detto. Aspettava da tempo questo momento.

Anni ed anni passati a pensare e ad accumulare gli insulti più coloriti e creativi per la bionda culminati in questo momento di pura poesia.

E mentre sembra che Chloè stia per morire di infarto, lei si sente così dannatamente bene.

Però seriamente, se la corvina non conoscesse il livello di drammaticità di Chloè penserebbe che la bionda stia davvero avendo un infarto.  
Quasi si sente in colpa. Quasi.

Osserva infatti l’altra impallidire e portarsi una mano sul cuore, il suo viso contorto in una smorfia oltraggiata e le sopracciglia così aggrottate da sembrarne una sola.

“Tu! …Tu!” urla solo la bionda, apparentemente incapace di formulare qualsiasi altro pensiero di senso compiuto. “Tu!”

“Si, io! La smetti di farmi perdere tempo?” scatta Marinette, aspettandosi il solito Tu non hai idea di chi sia mio padre come risposta.

Si sta già preparando a roteare gli occhi quando “Tu… tu sei solo una stupida ingrata!” dice invece Chloè, “ed io che ero pure venuta a cercarti!”

Marinette inarca un sopracciglio.

“E questo cosa diavolo dovrebbe significare?”

“Niente. Vedo che stai bene. Ti saluto” afferma Chloè e incrociando le braccia al petto si incammina verso l’uscita della stanza.

Beh, non è che ora la situazione sia più chiara.

“Ma non dovevi usare il bagno?”

“Al diavolo il bagno! Chissene frega”

Chissene frega? Chissene frega?

E per la seconda volta nel giro di dieci minuti qualcosa in Marinette scatta. Ancora non ha capito cosa, ma scatta.

Afferra la bionda per il polso con la stessa forza che userebbe per arrestare un criminale e con uno strattone la costringe a voltarsi.

“Non ci provare nemmeno! Hai l’arroganza di venire ad infastidirmi nel bel mezzo di una crisi esistenziale, violi la mia privacy, mi insulti e letteralmente mi cacci da un bene pubblico credendo di avere qualche diritto in più solo perché tuo padre è il sindaco! Una spiegazione è il minimo che mi devi.”

“Lo sapevo che non stavi facendo yoga!”

Marinette la fissa disorientata per un attimo, per poi “E non cambiare discorso!” urlare.

Si guardano per qualche secondo in silenzio, il viso di Chloè inaspettatamente troppo vicino al suo. Le dita di Marinette che si rifiutano di lasciare la presa attorno al polso dell’altra.

Sembra che gli occhi di Chloè stiano studiando il suo volto, come a cercare di capire quante altre stronzate Marinette è ancora in grado di digerire.

Evidentemente trova subito la sua risposta perché si volta a guardare un punto indefinito della parete alla sua destra (un leggero rossore a colorarle le guance), e “Ho visto un’akuma, ok?” afferma rassegnata.

Come se questo potesse bastare a spiegare il motivo per cui Marinette sta ancora morendo dalla voglia di darle un pugno in faccia.

“E questo cosa dovrebbe avere a che fare con me?”

“Prima in mensa ti ho vista sparire con la tipa nuova e-“

“Aspetta, aspetta. La tipa nuova? Intendi Lila?”

“Penso si chiami così, non lo so. Quella stronza che fa sempre finta di essere in viaggio e che veste con roba contraffatta per far credere di essere ricca sfondata”

La corvina scoppia a ridere. È la prima volta da questa mattina.

È in momenti come questi che sente di provare un po’ di affetto per Chloè. Giusto un po’ però.

“Non ci credo che non ti sei sprecata manco a ricordarti il suo nome”

“Io non ho tempo da perdere. Di certo non mi sforzo di ricordare il nome di una nullità che va in giro a dire di essere la migliore amica di ladybug”

Il mondo si ferma per un istante. Marinette non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie. Riesce quasi a sentire le campane suonare e gli angeli cantare.

E pensare che stava cominciando a credere di essere diventata pazza e di essersela immaginata questa storia di Lila. Anche perché lei di solito è un po’ paranoica…. E anche la passione per le teorie complottiste non le manca, quindi effettivamente il quadro torna.

Grazie a Dio però è ancora sana di mente.

“Tu… tu sai che lei sta mentendo?”

“Ovvio, per chi diavolo mi hai preso? Chi crederebbe a quelle fesserie?”

Tutta Parigi, apparentemente.

“Ex fidanzata del principe Alì? Amica di Jagged Stone? Ma per favore. Quella ragazza non ha di vero nemmeno le unghe”. Si, si, si.

Marinette potrebbe quasi piangere.

“E poi lo sanno tutti che la migliore amica di Ladybug sono io”

Ovviamente.

La porta su in paradiso per poi farla cadere e sbattere prepotentemente di faccia contro il suolo ardente dell’inferno. Tipica Chloè.

Fa una smorfia ma decide di non correggerla, felice ma sconvolta dal fatto che tra tutti i suoi compagni la figlia del sindaco sia l’unica ad avere un pizzico di buon senso.

“Non so come la gente possa crederle. Anche quella tonta di Sabrina non fa altro che parlare di lei e di quanto siano belli e morbidi i suoi capelli. Bah, capirai. I miei sono molto più belli dei suoi” afferma accarezzandosi con una mano la bionda coda di cavallo.

Se Marinette non la conoscesse meglio direbbe che Chloè sia quasi... gelosa? E’ possibile?

“A proposito di Sabrina, come mai non è con te? All’inizio pensavo stessi cercando lei” le chiede. Il che le ricorda del fatto che hanno deviato di parecchio dall’origine della conversazione.

Beh, almeno adesso sa di non essere una pazza visionaria.

“E’ con quella Laila, ovviamente.” Afferma Chloè arricciandosi con l’indice una ciocca di capelli, “non le si stacca un minuto da dosso, la sto odiando”

“Chi, Lila o Sabrina?”

“Ti sembrano domande da fare? Entrambe, ovviamente” risponde aspramente.

Marinette sorride a come Chloè riesca ad essere così comicamente drammatica, ma non le sfugge la nota di tristezza nella voce dell’altra.

“Chloè, perché mi stavi cercando?” chiede finalmente, sentendosi improvvisamente più leggera.

“lunga storia breve. Dopo quella sceneggiata in classe ho pensato subito che fosse una psicopatica. Poi l’ho vista seguirti e quando è tornata in mensa con un sorrisino soddisfatto e un’akuma è apparsa, ho capito che era successo qualcosa. Beh, in realtà ho pensato che da stupida quale sei avresti subito ceduto alle provocazioni di quella Lilli… ed infatti non mi sbagliavo” afferma la bionda compiaciuta di sé stessa, “Io non sbaglio mai”  
Marinette ignora volutamente l’ultima parte per il bene della sua sanità mentale (e anche perché non ci tiene ad avere il sangue della figlia del sindaco sulle mani, grazie tante) e decide invece di godersi la strana sensazione che si sta facendo spazio nel suo cuore al pensiero che Chloè fosse preoccupata per lei. Non sa ben dire cosa sia: gratitudine? Affetto? Non ne ha idea. Sa solo che non riesce a smettere di sorridere come una scema.

Diavolo, se avesse raccontato tutto questo alla sé stessa di una settimana fa col cavolo che ci avrebbe creduto. Ma anche alla sé stessa di qualche minuto fa. In verità nemmeno la sé stessa del presente ci crede ancora.

Beh, gli amici che tanto sostengono di amarla e sostenerla la stanno accusando di essere una bulla nei confronti di Lila, mentre l’unica a preoccuparsi per lei e a crederle è la sua forse-non-più arci nemica. Bisogna ammettere che è abbastanza surreale, no?

Davvero, la sua vita sembra la trama di qualche patetico show televisivo low budget.

Però proprio da Chloè non se lo aspettava. Certo, è sempre la solita Chloè Bourgeois, figlia di papà e incapace di mostrare le proprie emozioni senza far piangere qualcuno, ma l’impegno che ci mette per cercare di essere una persona migliore è qualcosa di cui Marinette va quasi fiera.

Tra la sua collezione di scelte così e così, sbagliate e sbagliatissime, dare fiducia a Chloè con il miraculous dell’ape è forse una delle poche decisioni giuste che abbia preso.

“Dupain-Cheng, la smetti di sorridere in quel modo inquietante? Mi stai spaventando” commenta la bionda riportandola alla realtà. “Sembri Joker”

Marinette si porta le mani sulle guance accaldate e, ignorando per l’ennesima volta qualsiasi cosa sia uscita dalla bocca dell’altra, “aww Chloè, eri preoccupata per me! Allora anche tu hai un cuore” la provoca giocosamente.

L’ape regina sembra quasi offesa dall’insinuazione e, tentennando leggermente, “Come se io sprecassi il mio tempo a preoccuparmi per una nullità come te! Questo è ridicolo, completamente ridicolo!” urla.

...E riecco tsundere!Chloè in tutto il suo splendore. Non le era mancata affatto. Stavolta però Marinette non riesce a non vedere il rossore sulle gote o quanto sia palese che la bionda stia cercando di mettere su una difensiva. Come ha fatto ad ignorare il suo linguaggio del corpo per tutto questo tempo?

“Sono venuta a cercarti solo per proteggerti dall’akuma, perché sono un’eroina e la migliore amica di Ladybug. Non scordartelo”

Ora che riesce a vedere chiaramente quanto Chloè si stia sforzando di fare la tosta, le fa quasi tenerezza.

“E in quanto supereroina ti annuncio che per il bene di tutti dobbiamo distruggere quella stronza!” se ne esce poi sorridente.

Ecco, ora non le fa più tanta tenerezza. Non quando ha il sorriso di qualcuno che sta pianificando un omicidio.

Marinette alza un sopracciglio. “Distruggere Lila?” chiede nervosamente, “Intendi smascherarla, vero?”

“Si, fa lo stesso” le risponde Chloè con nonchalance.

Dal ghigno sadico della bionda è palese che no, non fa lo stesso.

Forse Marinette dovrebbe cominciare a preoccuparsi per l’incolumità della Vipera. Anzi, nah. Lila merita tutte le carognate che la bionda ha da offrirle. Tutte.

“Non posso permettere a Lila di ingannare altre persone. Devo fare in modo che la verità venga a galla” afferma poi, un’ondata di determinazione che la investe in pieno. È una delle poche volte che sente di potercela fare anche senza il costume da supereroina. E sta ancora cercando di processare il fatto che sia stata Chloè a darle questa forza.

“Ed io devo riprendermi Sabrina e Adrikins. Quella stronza ha incantato anche lui” dice invece la bionda stringendo i pugni.

Probabilmente è gasata almeno quanto lei.

“Bene, prima cosa ci serve un piano” comincia Marinette avviandosi verso la porta. “Stavo pensando di-“

“Frena, frena, frena. Dove pensi di andare conciata così?” la interrompe la sua temporanea partner in crime.

“Mmh- in classe?”

“Te l’ho già detto, sei un disastro” la bionda rota gli occhi, “e scommetto che per quanto sei disorganizzata non hai nemmeno niente per ritoccare quel trucco sbavato. Menomale che ci sono io che ho sempre il mio beauty case a portata di mano”

Eccola tornata, la solita Chloè. Questa volta però Marinette non sente il bisogno di alzare una barriera e difendersi. Per la prima volta dopo anni vede negli occhi dell’altra la sincera e genuina voglia di aiutarla, di stare dalla sua parte. Marinette non sente di rifiutare.

“E va bene, fammi pure questo ritocco” vede già il luccichio negli occhi dell’altra, “ma non ti azzardare a mettermi quel rossetto osceno, intesi?”

Chloè le sorride e “il turchese sugli occhi però ti starebbe bene” ride.

“No!”

“Dupain-Cheng, si vede che non ne capisci proprio niente di moda”

Marinette alza gli occhi al cielo, cercando di ignorare il calore nel petto e gli angoli della bocca che inconsciamente le si incurvano verso l'alto.

Non ci riesce.

**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice  
Eccoci finalmente alla fine, yayyyyy  
Non so com’è nata questa cosa, non so dove volevo andare a parare quINDI NON FATEMI DOMANDE, OK??  
No in realtà ho una risposta per entrambe: volevo del fluff demenziale tra Chloè e Mari e il finale di camaleonte mi faceva troppo schifo quindi perché non riscriverlo?? Che poi ci ho messo un anno è tutto un altro conto hehe  
In realtà ho sempre voluto riprenderla questa fic ma ogni volta che provavo a continuarla ero tipo fuck it, chi me lo fa fare  
Capite cosa intendo? Comunque alla fine mi ha triggerato questo finale di stagione che brrr solo a pensarci mi mette i brividi… Character development????? Cos’è?? They did my girl Chloè so dirty omg  
Quando ho cominciato a scrivete la ff in realtà ero entrata nel mood chloenette shipper quindi programmavo al 100% di farle baciare alla fine ho lasciato perdere anche quello hahaha  
Però tra i miei numerosi hc c’è anche il fatto che chloè sia una grande lesbica e che segretamente abbia una cotta per Mari ma sia in denial (((che ci posso fare amo la dinamica childhood friends to rivals to lovers)))(((e non a caso sono anche una grande bakudeku shipper ma sshhh)))  
Ho cercato di rispettare abbastanza i loro personaggi, nonostante molte cose siano esagerate per questioni di comicità (e spero di avervelo strappato un sorriso)   
La cosa più difficile è stata non far dire parolacce a Marinette (#LetMarinetteSayFuck2k19) mentre per Chloè come avrete notato ad un certo punto mi son detta ma sai cosa? Chi cazzo se ne frega hhahah che tanto se non fosse stato uno show per bimbi avoja a parolacce  
Scusate se ad un certo punto della storia la qualità peggiora ma è da un po’ che mi sono resa conto che scrivere deve essere divertente e che non posso autoflagellarmi ogni volta che qualcosa non viene come voglio perché altrimenti perdo motivazione, autostima e salute mentale hahaha  
Grazie per aver letto, spero di avervi strappato un sorriso… lasciate un commento se vi va!  
Alla prossima (chissà tra quanto lol)  
Kiirogirl <3


End file.
